


The Case of Kenma's Hair

by KujoKasuza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cause he's always beautiful, Established Relationship, Everyone fall for Kenma, Everyone seems to love Kenma, Kenma is beautiful, Kenma is in third-year, Kuroo is head over heels for Kenma, Kuroo is in university, Long Hair, M/M, Not that he's not before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoKasuza/pseuds/KujoKasuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the previous third-year graduated, Kenma's left. Kuroo assured him that it's just for one year. But what Kenma didn't expect was that everyone seemed to notice him more.</p>
<p>"Someone confessed to me just now."<br/>"W-what's your answer?"<br/>"I rejected him, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Kenma's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a trash for Kuroken. Like seriously. They're so cute!  
> This fic was inspired by my conversation with my friend about female!Kenma who had long hair. We agree that Kenma make a better female than us haha
> 
> Oh, and I wrote this fic with Classic by MKTO as the background music
> 
> Enjoy~

Kenma was curled up inside his blanket, playing his PSP while Kuroo read a novel in the floor leaning to Kenma’s bed. Both of them didn’t say anything. Just enjoyed each other presence while they could.

“Next week is your graduation.” Kenma opened a conversation without looking up from his PSP.

“Yes.” Kuroo replied as he flipped to the next page.

Silence fell between them.

Although Kenma didn’t say anything, Kuroo could feel he’s kinda restless and he knew the reason.

“You’ll catch up in one year.” Kuroo added at the same time Kenma saw a big red words written Game Over on the screen.

Kuroo smiled a bit and tapped Kenma’s head a bit. Kenma turned his head to Kuroo who leant beside him only in the floor and found Kuroo kissed him. It didn’t take Kenma ten seconds to blush madly. Kuroo chuckled as he saw his boyfriend’s ears turned red.

Yes, boyfriend. They’d been dating for abour four months now after Kuroo gathered his shit and confessed to his childhood friend. Their parents were ecstatic like it’s the moment that they’d been waiting for, while their team was confused because all this time they thought they’re dating already.

Kuroo gazed at Kenma as the smaller man played his game again.

“Kenma..” He called as he noticed something.

“Hm?” Kenma hummed in return. Not looking up from his game.

“Your hair is longer.”

“Really?” Kenma glanced at his boyfriend who had permanent bedhead before focusing on his game again.

“Don’t you think it’s time for you to get haircut?”

“No. It’s too troublesome.” Kuroo waited for his boyfriend to continue because he knew it’s not the full reason. But when he didn’t get any further information, he let it slip.

“How about I help you dye the tip of your hair?” Kenma nodded in agreement.

-x-

Spring had came and the previous third year had graduated.

Kenma walked passing the entrance gate of Nekoma High without looking up from his PSP. Sakura petals were scattered around by the wind making it a perfect picture to start a new year.

“Kenma-san!” Lev’s loud voice was the thing that made him looked up. The Russian gave him toothy smile while rambling about his short break.

“Um..Kenma-san..” Lev called and Kenma hummed indicating that he’s listening. “Don’t you think everyone is kinda staring at you?”

With that cue, Kenma looked around him and true to Lev’s words, everyone was kinda staring at them like they’d grown two heads or something. Not only the first year, but also the second and third year. Basically everyone.

Kenma just realized it now. Maybe he’s too absorbed in his game to notice the stare they gave.

Not liking attention, but grew to tolerate it, Kenma waved his hand to Lev not to mind them. Lev nodded and they went to the announcement board where they posted the new classes arrangement. Once again, everyone stopped whatever they did and stared at Kenma as he and Lev searched for their names. Kenma noticed it and hurriedly went to his class after bidding Lev goodbye.

When he entered his class, everyone stared at him once again. Kenma felt his nerves twitched at the sudden attention everyone gave him since just now. He clutched his bag and went to the empty seats near the window and played his game again.

Class went without hassle and by the end of the day, Kenma had learnt to ignore everyone’s gaze towards him. It’s not bugging him anymore.

Practice also went well. They got four first years and one of them was setter. Kenma was still the official setter though. Then they elected Kenma as their captain which Kenma blatantly refused. It’s too much work, in his opinion. But Coach didn’t stop and finally Kenma agreed to be the vice captain and Taketora as the captain.

-x-

_“Hey, how is your first day of school?”_ Kuroo’s voice could be heard from Kenma’s phone. He’s lying in his bed right now. Staring at the ceiling while remembering everything that happened today.

“..fine.” Kenma replied. He’s sure Kuroo was raising his eyebrow. “Just..it seems everyone notice me more.”

_“Notice you?”_ Kenma could heard the jiggle sound of key. Kuroo must be back to his dorm room. Kuroo told him that transporting between home and university was a bit tiring so he chose to live in the dorm until he’s capable enough of renting apartment.

“Everyone was staring at me since I walked passed the entrance gate. They just stopped and blatantly stared at me like I grew another head or something.” Without his realization he sounded like he’s complaining. “But by the end of the day I’m okay.”

_“Have you asked your teammates about it? Like did they notice something?”_

“I asked them but they said nothing’s wrong with me.”

Kuroo hummed, _“Then there’s nothing wrong, vice captain~”_

“How do you−“

_“Yaku.”_ Kuroo’s definitely smirking right now, _“Lev’s not the quiet type, you know.”_

Kuroo’s chuckle made Kenma smiled a bit. They continued chatting about their day and Kuroo’s annoying lecturer that gave him assignment in the first day. Kenma commented here and there.

-x-

June was famous for being rainy month in Japan. Everyone was bringing their umberella wherever they go in case rain fell unexpetedly.

The practice had finished fifteen minutes ago. Kenma thought, being a vice captain was a huge ordeal, but as days passed, he’s proven wrong. He still did his job. Observing his teammates and gave them suggestion. The only difference was now he’s in charge of his teammates’ crazy behaviours because Taketora, the captain, was still Taketora. Blessed Yaku for putting up with their shit all this years. He must thanked the older man later.

Kenma was locking the clubroom when a boy with black hair approached him. He’s taller than Kenma by inches and quiet good looking.

Kenma asked what he wanted as he shoved the key into his pocket. Not trusting Taketora enough with the key.

“Please go out with me!” The boy bowed deeply with red face.

Kenma just blinked several times before saying, “I’m sorry. I already have someone.”

The boy stood up and scratched his cheek sheepisly, “Well, at least I got to tell you my feelings, Kozume-san.” Then the boy running away through the rain without an umberella.

Kenma sighed and opened up his umberella. It’d been two months since he got his first confession. If he counted it right, just now was the fifth.

It’s started around two months ago when a girl complimented his hair before running away. Kenma was confused as hell. Since then both boys and girls began to compliment him. Then this boy, who Kenma didn’t know at all, confessed to him when he’s in the way to the gym. Kenma was too shocked to reply while Taketora threatened the boy with his menacing smile together with Lev. After grasping what the boy had said, Kenma kicked Taketora and Lev for being embarassment and rejected the boy by saying that he’s dating someone else.

“Why do you take so long, Kenma-san?” Inuoka asked and everyone turned to see Kenma for explanation. The team was going to the convenience store to have hot beverages.

“Someone just confessed to me.” Kenma said while holding his umberella.

“Again?” Fukunaga raised his eyebrow along with Yuki.

“Why do they suddenly seem aware of Kenma-san? They never notice him before.” Lev asked to the empty air. Not expected to be answered.

“Maybe because Kenma-senpai is beautiful.” One of the underclassmen chirped happily from behind. If Kenma’s not mistaken, his name was Shima. “In manly way.” He added.

“...t-thank you..” Kenma trailed, not sure how to respond that.

“Woah, woah, calm down, kid.” Taketora interjected with wide eyes, “You’re so smooth but he’s taken, you know.”

“Eh?” The first years voiced their confusion in harmony. Kenma just walked faster, leaving them behind. Not really wanted to explain anything.

“That guy,” Taketora pointed at Kenma, “is dating someone.”

The first years nodded in understading.

“What, you’re not surprised?!” Taketora gasped in surprise.

“Well, Kenma-senpai is beautiful so it’s not weird if he’s dating someone.” Kenma glanced at the first year, Sato. It seemed like Kenma’s more popular in his senior year.

They entered the convenience store and took hot beverages before heading home.

-x-

Kenma was lying in his bed while waiting for Kuroo to answer his call. Maybe he’s busy, he thought before Kuroo finally answered.

_“Hello, Kenma~ I know you’ll miss me~”_ Kuroo chirped happily.

“Don’t push your luck, Kuroo.” Kenma smiled despite his reply.

_“What do I owe you for your calling?”_

“Someone confessed to me just now.”

Silence fell between them.

“Kuroo.. are you still there?” Kenma knitted his eyebrow in confusion.

_“W-what’s your answer?”_

“Of course I rejected him.” Kenma shrugged as he answered noncahantly.

Kenma could hear Kuroo sighed in relief. “Kuroo, you’re not thinking I’ll accept him, right? Because it’s stupid.”

_“Nah, I know. I’m just curious why people notices you more when I’m gone.”_

“I don’t know.”

They’d not been seeing each other since the school starts. Only calling some times a week. And Kenma refused to video call because it costed a lot of battery.

_“Seriously, I’m really really curious about your change. Maybe you’ve bloomed when I’m away.”_ Kuroo chuckled. Kenma rolled his eyes. _“Should I be worried that someone will steal my boyfriend away?”_

“Not that I notice something different about me though and no, you don’t need to feel insecure like that.” Kenma teased. It’s true. He’s still Kenma. The shy kid that everyone used to bully. Why the sudden change, he wondered too.

_“Okay, let’s see in summer then. I’ll see how you’ve bloomed, kitten.”_

Kenma just rolled his eyes at the nickname.

-x-

Months passed in the blink of eyes and suddenly it’s already Summer Holiday. Kenma’s training camp had ended last week and now he could enjoy his holiday. Fortunately he’d done his homeworks in the first week of holiday.

Unlike his other day, where he spent his days playing games, today was a bit special because he’s going on a date with Kuroo.

It had been five months since they last met and it’d be a lie if Kenma said he didn’t miss the older man.

Kenma got into the train that would bring him to Tokyo University. Kuroo said he must come because he had to turn in his assignment first and cut the travel expenses. Everything is expensive once you’re an adult, he said.

Kuroo also wanted to show Kenma around the university and found some good spots there.

That’s why now Kenma was standing in the entrance gate of Todai. For once he didn’t clutch his game devices. He entered the huge land everyone called Todai. The environment was suitable for studying where there’re a lot of trees to make the temperature cool.

Kuroo was majored in engineering so he must find the engineering building.

Although it’s summer break, the university was still filled with people. Maybe they’re the one who didn’t go home and stayed in dorm, Kenma thought idly.

He followed the pole to find the engineering building.  Along the way he noticed that everyone looked at his way as they murmured something. Kenma clutched his strap bag tightly and walked faster. After fifteen minutes, he finally found the building. He texted Kuroo that he’d arrived and waited in front of the building.

While waiting for his boyfriend, Kenma chose to finish his game. He just needed to kill the minor boss. Approximately it’d only take five minutes. When he finally got into his game, several taller shadows stood in front of him.

“Hey, cutie.”

And Kenma lost. He mentally cursed.

“Are you alone?” Kenma looked up and saw four men with average height staring down at him, who was sitting down in the bench. They looked like delinquents so Kenma kept silent and went back to his game.

“Woah, woah, so brave.” One of them snickered in amusement. Kenma pressed the buttons harder. His palms were sweaty. He came to meet Kuroo not to be picked by university delinquents.

“Hey, cutie, look at us.” They demanded but Kenma ignored them. Hoping they’d give up. But no, they chose to take his DS.

Kenma looked up and stared at them flatly although he’s in raging panic inside.

“W-what do you want?” He stuttered. Dammit, he shouldn’t stutter. It showed them that Kenma’s kinda intimidated by them.

“It must be boring in here. How about accompanying us into a club?” One of them looked at him with naughty smile.

It’s still daylight and they wanted to go to a club, Kenma wondered.

“No.” He refused. “Can you give my DS back?”

“We’ll give it back if you accompany us.” The man bended over and lifted his chin. Kenma could see the mischiveous glint in his eyes.

“I’m sorry but that kid is mine.” A voice that Kenma knew so well came from behind those delinquents. He saw Kuroo stood hovering them as he’s taller than them.

The delinquents stopped their teasing and turned to Kuroo’s direction but cowered back because Kuroo was taller and looked rougher with his grin intact. He looked more menacing and he knew that.

“Tch. Let’s go.” The leader, it seemed, threw Kenma’s DS and walked away from there.

“Don’t go near him again.” Kuroo threatened with a smile. Not the kind smile but the I’ll-make-you-suffer-if-you-hurt-him smile. Those delinquents ran away.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Kenma nodded meekly. He sighed in relief.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s go.” Kuroo offered him his hand and Kenma took it.

-x-

Both Kuroo and Kenma spent that day around the city. Kuroo showed him around, especially his newest favourite book store. They also visited a game store to get Kenma a new game that had been released since last month but Kenma hadn’t bought it yet due to his school.

Currently they’re sitting in Kuroo’s favourite cafè, one of the famous one around there. Kuroo ordered fish and chip with coke while Kenma ordered apple pie and milkshake. When Kenma ate, Kuroo noticed Kenma tugged his hair behind his ear while drinking his milkshake. So that it wouldn’t be in the way, Kenma said.

After eating, they went to planetarium. It’s cool inside and Kenma appreciated the temperature. Then they went to an antique store where Yaku worked part-time job. They stayed  to chat before leaving the short man to continue their date. By the time they walked to their houses, they fell in comfortable silence. Kuroo would stay at for the rest of summer and Kenma’s kinda glad.

“I think I know why everyone notices you.” Kuroo started while glancing at his boyfriend.

Kenma looked up expectantly, “Why?”

He’d wondered for the past months but couldn’t find the answer. When he asked, no one could answer too.

“Your hair.” Kuroo pointed at his two coloured hair. “It’s long and makes you beautiful. You noticed that everyone glanced at you all the time, right?”

Kenma nodded.

“It already reaches your shoulder. Why don’t you cut it?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma tugged his hair behind his ear and walked faster while saying, “Because you said you like long hair.”

Kuroo stopped and stared at Kenma with wide eyes. Then he blushed madly and dashed to hug Kenma from the back. He buried his face in Kenma’s soft hair. It smelled like citrus and chamomile.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you again.” Kuroo murmured into Kenma’s hair. He could see Kenma’s ear turned red before the smaller of the two turned around and kissed him in the mouth. It’s short but soft. Then the two-colour haired man walked to their house with blushing face.

Kuroo smiled and followed Kenma from behind.


End file.
